leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS375
/ |title_ja=VS ドータクン |title_ro=VS Dohtakun |image= PS375.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=34 |number=375 |location=Canalave Gym |prev_round=Brash Bronzong I |next_round=Startling Staraptor }} / or Truth and Deception (Japanese: VS ドータクン VS or 真実と偽り Truth and Lies) is the 375th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot finds her father and Professor Rowan locked in a cube in the Canalave Gym. and realize that they have met these people before and Pearl thinks about telling the truth to Platinum. Platinum immediately deems the man wearing the cape, who had challenged the trio earlier, as the one responsible, and has her use to knock out his two . The man finally understands what is going on after he realizes that Platinum is the daughter of one of the two men locked in the cube. He apologizes and introduces himself as Byron, the Gym Leader of Canalave City. He then explains to Platinum how her father was locked up. It turns out that Byron had overheard Mr. Berlitz's conversation with a shady character earlier on, and confronted him, but the shady character remained unfazed. Immediately afterwards, Professor Rowan had finally found his assistant and demanded to know what had taken him so long just to get material from the library. Annoyed by more and more people getting in his way, the shady character threw out an item which expanded into a giant cube that trapped Professor Rowan and Mr. Berlitz in, before flying away on his . By then, the insulation from the cube reduced enough for Platinum and her father to hear each other. Mr. Berlitz is pleased that Platinum is alive and well, having been told that Team Galactic kidnapped her and that he had to pay a ransom in order to free her. Platinum does not recall being kidnapped, because she had bodyguards to protect her. Mr. Berlitz thus queries about the two boys standing behind Platinum. At that moment, Pearl can no longer remain silent. Addressing Platinum as "the Lady", he tells her the truth, apologizes for the misunderstanding and tries to convince Platinum that he and Diamond are capable of protecting her for the rest of her journey. Platinum stops Pearl at this point. After expressing her relief that her father is safe, Platinum says she is unable to comprehend what she just heard, and how the truth had eluded her up until this point, having been hidden by the very people she had chosen to trust. Platinum then runs away, while Diamond tries to call after her. Major events * , , and find out that Byron is the Gym Leader. * Platinum, Professor Rowan, and Mr. Berlitz find out that Diamond and Pearl are not really bodyguards, causing Platinum to run off. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Professor Rowan * Roark (flashback) * Byron * Advanced level Grunt (flashback) * Mr. Berlitz * s (flashback) Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Tru/ ; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Byron's) * (Byron's; ×2) * (Advanced level Grunt's; flashback) * (Advanced level Grunt's; flashback) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Dohtakun II - Sự thực và lời nói dối }} de:Kapitel 375 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS375 zh:PS375